


What A Day!

by MotherOfPoM



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPoM/pseuds/MotherOfPoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was to be a boring school day.. BUT THE PENGUINS CHANGE IT AROUND! Me and Zoey get a big surpise. (I will not use my real name.. only my pen name.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Day!

"Boring school.. as usual!" Sweet Pripper said with a yawn. 

"Who doesn't hate it?" Zoey said while rolling her eyes.

They both walked in and froze.

"Is that.. a penguin?" Zoey asked. 

"Yup.. AND ITS KOWALSKI?!" Sweet Pripper said while her mouth hanged open. 

"What's wrong with that?" Zoey asked. 

"He never shuts up.." Sweet Pripper said with a sigh. 

Then the two girls fainted when they saw the math equations.

"It's not that hard." Kowalski said.

"Thats easy for you to say.. YOU DO IT ALL THE TIME!" Sweet Pripper shouted.

"Oh quit whining!" Kowalski said with a frown.

"Whining? I am shouting! This is whining... WHYY DOO WE HAVE TO DO THIS BORING BATCH OF PROBLEMS!" Sweet Pripper said in a whiney voice.

Kowalski glared darkly.

"We better 'try' to work." Sweet Pripper mumbled.

"What's next, a zebra?" Zoey said while sitting in her seat.

~

The class went into the gym. 

"Seriously? Skipper?" Sweet Pripper groaned. 

"Suck it up." Skipper said. 

"I'm NOT A MAN MORON!" Sweet Pripper shouted.

"Ok soldiers.." Skipper started to say but was cut off.

"AND WE'RE NOT SOLIDERS!" Zoey snapped.

"Everyone 20 laps." Skipper said.

The whole class was panting after 20 laps except Sweet Pripper and Zoey. 

"You two.. 90 laps." Skipper ordered.

"90?!" Sweet Pripper repeated with a look of shock on her face. 

"That's not fair!" Zoey said with frown.

"Get on with it freckle face and whiner." Skipper said.

"Freckle face?" Zoey whimpered. 

"Just ignore him Zoey.." Sweet Pripper growled.

~

"I hope we don't see King Julian next.." Sweet Pripper mumbled.

"All I see is a scar penguin.." Zoey said while the two girls went up to get their food. 

"NOT RICO!" Sweet Pripper groaned.

Rico spat out raw fish. 

"No I don't eat raw fish!" Sweet Pripper shouted. 

"That's just gross!" Zoey moaned.

Rico hacked out a knife.

"This means take the food or die." Sweet Pripper whimpered. 

The two girls took their fish and ran.

"Gimme your food!" Kim, the school bully, growled. 

Zoey and Sweet Pripper hid a grin, "Sure!" And gave the fish.

"Where did this come from losers?" Kim asked in a rough tone.

"From A penguins beak!" Zoey said then started laughing.

"Yeah right." Kim said.

"It came from a penguin's gut!" Zoey and Sweet Pripper sang. Kim ran away screaming.

"Score!" The two girls cheered while giving each other a hand five.

~

"What's next , Private...?" Sweet Pripper said with a laugh.

Lily rushed out of the class room, "I just saw.. huff... PRIVATE! Lets put him in your back pack!"

Sweet Pripper laughed.

"Where is he then?" She asked with a grin. 

Lily took a sleeping penguin from behind her back, "Hurry your back pack!" 

Sweet Pripper took out some scissors and cut some holes in her back pack then put the sleeping Private in it. 

"Really?" Zoey asked.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Lily screamed.

She made enough noise for Skipper to come storming down the hall.

"Run?" Zoey asked her two friends. 

"Oh yes!" Lily and Sweet Pripper squealed. 

The three girls teared down the other hall screaming, "HELP!"

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a story on FFN.


End file.
